U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,647 B2 shows a semiconductor package by which contacts are made to both sides of the dice manufactured on a wafer scale. The back side of the wafer is attached to a metal plate. The scribe lines separating the dice are saw cut to expose the metal plate but the cuts do not extend through the metal plate. After a metal layer is formed on the front of the dice, a second set of saw cuts are made coincident with the first set of saw cuts using a blade that is narrower than the blade used to make the first set of saw cuts.
The packaging of flip-chip semiconductor packages is known from Johnson et al IEEE Electronic Components and Technology Conference 1999 page 950 to 954 to be complex and time-consuming.